indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Vitesse
Vitesse is een voormalige Nederlandse rockgroep. Drummer en zanger Herman van Boeyen was de drijvende kracht achter de band. De andere rollen binnen de band zijn door een grote keur aan artiesten ingevuld. De band heeft begin jaren '80 een aantal hitsingles gehad zoals "Rosalyn", "Good lookin'", "Whole lot of travellin'" en "Vanity island". Vitesse heeft bestaan van 1975 tot en met 1994. Biografie Vitesse wordt in 1975 opgericht in Amsterdam door Herman van Boeyen. Herman Brood (zang en piano, voormalig Cuby and the Blizzards), Rob ten Bokum (gitaar) en Peter Smid (bas) zijn de andere leden. In het eerste jaar zullen veel gitaristen de band verlaten en komen versterken. In 1976 krijgt Vitesse een platencontract bij Reprise en brengt een titelloos debuutalbum uit. De band bestaat op dat moment uit Herman van Boeyen, Herman Brood, Jan-Piet den Tex, Gerrit Veen en Ross Recardi. Herman Brood verlaat de band om solo verder te gaan en neemt Gerrit Veen mee. Na het album Rendez Vous (Negram 1977) te hebben uitgebracht, breekt de band nog niet echt door in Nederland. Ook de LP Out in the Country (Negram 1978), met naast drummer Herman van Boeyen de gitaristen Jan van der Meij en Rudi de Queljoe (ex-Brainbox) en bassist Wilco Toerroe Leerdam, brengt niet het grote succes. Het album krijgt een positieve ontvangst maar blijft steken in de polls. Het album Rock Invader (Negram 1979) doet het beter. De single "Rock & Roll Band", een stevige compositie van gitarist Jan van der Meij, haalt de hitparades, evenals het nummer "Whole lot of Travellin'". In Duitsland is de band succesvoller. Begin 2007, dertig jaar na de uitgave van Rendez Vous, brengt EMI de drie Negram-albums opnieuw uit; in een cd-box, remastered. Na het uiteenvallen van Wild Romance probeert Herman van Boeyen opnieuw om samen te werken met Herman Brood. Dit mislukt en Brood neemt zelfs bassist Peter van Straten uit de groep mee, die echter al na twee dagen terugkeert. In 1980 verschijnt het album 'Live' van het driemanschap Herman van Boeyen, Peter van Straaten en Jan van der Meij. Van Boeyen gaat hierna verder zonder Peter van Straaten en ook Jan van der Meij moet het veld ruimen. Deze twee artiesten richten vervolgens de formatie Powerplay op. Na weer een geflopt album behaalt Vitesse in 1982 eindelijk succes. In de bezetting met Otto Cooymans, Ruud Englebert en Carl Carlton vallen de singles "Rosalyn" en "Good lookin'" op en de albums Live in Germany en Incomplete Works & Other Hits bereiken respectievelijk de 19e en 15e plaats in de albumlijst. In 1983 bereikt Vitesse met het nummer "Julia" een dertigste plaats in de hitlijsten. Na onenigheid met Van Boeyen verlaat Cooymans de band en neemt Englebert en Carlton mee. Het volgende album, Vanity Island, en de gelijknamige single floppen en in 1985 is de band dan ook op zoek naar iets nieuws. Maar ook het volgende album en singles floppen en platenmaatschappij Philips zegt het contract dan ook op. In de jaren die volgen blijft Herman van Boeyen het proberen met Vitesse, maar geen van zijn albums of singles worden opgemerkt door het grote publiek. Herman van Boeyen is ondertussen in Duitsland gaan wonen, waar hij wordt gesteund door een zakenman. In 1990 uitgekomen single "Ever since I met you" breekt geen glazen in Nederland, maar in Duitsland is het nummer redelijk succesvol. De band bestaat op dat moment, op Van Boeyen na, uit Duitse muzikanten en zal tot het einde van de band ook blijven doen. In 1994, na de geflopte single "All of the time", stopt Van Boeyen na 19 jaar met de band Vitesse. Discografie Albums * 1976 - Vitesse * 1977 - Rendez-vous (heruitgave op cd in 2007) * 1978 - Herman Brood In Vitesse (gelijk aan de eerste LP uit 1976) * 1978 - Out In The Country (heruitgave op cd in 2007) * 1979 - Rock Invader - hitnotering 10-11-1979, Albumlijst, 6 weken, plaats 29 (heruitgave op cd in 2007) * 1980 - Live * 1981 - Good News * 1982 - Incomplete Works And Other Hits (compilatie) - hitnotering 18-12-1982, Albumlijst, 10 weken, plaats 15 * 1982 - Live In Germany (heruitgegeven in 1999 op cd) :hitnoteringen ::11-9-1982, Albumlijst, 4 weken, plaats 35 ::27-11-1982, Albumlijst, 10 weken, plaats 19 * 1984 - Vanity Islands * 1985 - Het Beste Van (compilatie) * 1985 - Keepin' Me Alive * 1988 - The Best (compilatie) * 1992 - Back On Earth * 1997 - Best Of Vitesse (compilatie) * 1999 - Good Lookin' (compilatie, heruitgave Incomplete Work & Other Hits aangevuld met 6 nummers van Vanity Islands) Singles * 1976 - "April Wind" * 1976 - "Do You Wanna Dance" * 1977 - "You Can't Beat Me" * 1978 - "Out In The Country" (uitgegeven in twee versies met verschillende b-kanten) * 1978 - "We'll Do The Music Tonight" * 1979 - "On The Run" * 1979 - "Rock & Roll Band" - hitnotering 6-10-1979, Top 40, 4 weken, plaats 29 * 1979 - "Running And Hiding" * 1980 - "Goin' Up" * 1980 - "Running And Hiding" * 1980 - "Whole Lot Of Travellin'" * 1981 - "Can't Keep A Promise" * 1981 - "Desire" * 1981 - "Generator Of Love" * 1982 - "Good Lookin'" - hitnotering 13-11-1982, Top 40, 9 weken, plaats 4 * 1982 - "Rosalyn" - hitnotering 21-8-1982, Top 40, 7 weken, plaats 9 * 1983 - "All My Heart" * 1983 - "Julia" - hitnotering 14-5-1983, Top 40, 3 weken, plaats 30 * 1983 - "Transit Lover" * 1984 - "Highway Love" * 1984 - "Keep Up" * 1984 - "Vanity Islands" * 1985 - "Keepin' Me Alive" * 1985 - "Lights In The Air" * 1985 - "Spanish Heat" * 1985 - "You Turn Me On" * 1986 - "A Dirty Mind Is A Joy Forever" * 1987 - "I Don't Lose A Friend" * 1987 - "Room To Move" * 1988 - "The Risin' Yen" * 1989 - "Dancin'" * 1990 - "Ever Since I Met You" * 1992 - "Happy" * 1992 - "What Kind Of Man" * 1993 - "Mrs. Everlast" * 1994 - "All Of The Time" Externe link * Website over Herman van Boeyen Categorie:Nederlandse rockband